Voldemort Takes Over
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: What If Harry choose not to come back and moved on? What If there were 8 years at Hogwarts Instead of 7? What If Voldemort took over Hogwarts? How can they take back Hogwarts? Who can save everyone? Will everyone survive? Someone has to take over for Harry, but who? Is It Ginny who has to run from Hogwarts after Voldemort asks her to marry him? Maybe Ron who feels lost with no BF?


**After Hogwarts was rebuilt no student or staff were allowed to go home for the summer. The staff was ordered to stay there forever. And all students no matter the year were ordered to stay at Hogwarts until they graduate. No student or staff were allowed visitors or to see their family members. Any student who was muggle born or half human were ordered to leave Hogwarts so Hagrid was gone and so was Hermione. Lots of people found a secret place to hide from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. With Lucius wanting out of Voldemort's army and Narcissa and Draco changing to the good side Lucius and Narcissa were killed and Draco went Into hiding. Things changed at Hogwarts. Some classes were taken out because Voldemort found them useless. Like Astronomy and Herbology. Whenever Voldemort needed someone or needed to make an announcement he made McGonagall do It. Which Ginny knew that's why McGonagall was walking over to her.**

**McGonagall: I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but the Dark Lord needs to see you In his office.**

**McGonagall took Ginny to his office**

**Ginny: What do you want?**

**Voldemort: Ginny right? My, you're beautiful.**

**Ginny: What the hell Is wrong with you? Just stop! Why are you doing this? **

**Voldemort: Come to me Ginny. Be the Dark Lady. I'll make you mine.**

**Ginny: Stay away from me!(Cried)**

**Voldemort: One way or another you will be mine.**

**Ginny: Never!**

**She slapped him In the face and quickly ran out. She rushed to the Room of Requirement. **

**Ginny: Shadowland. The leaves have fallen. This shadowed land. This was our home. The Black Lake Is dry. The ground has broken. So I must go. Now I must go. And where the journey may lead me. Let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my pride. I have no choice. I will find my way. Take this prayer with you. What lies out there? And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you so far away. Always remember your pride. I will return, I will return.(Sang)**

**Ginny went to the fire place and contacted Hermione.**

**Hermione: Ginny, are you safe?! Is anyone watching?!**

**Ginny: No, I'm In the Room of Requirement. Voldemort asked me to marry him! I need you to send me to where you are right now!**

**Hermione puffed Ginny to the London Underground. There was cots, blankets, and pillows everywhere. Along with food and stuff to cook It, stuff for lightning, radios, and lots of Innocent people Including lots of familiar faces. See saw all the Weasley's but Ron. A girl the same age as Hermione walked over with Hermione. She had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and fair white skin. **

**Hermione: Welcome to the London Underground. Before Diamond here Introduces herself you might want to sit down. Trust me, I wished I had.**

**Diamond: I been an orphan living at an orphanage since I was a 11. When I was 14 I ran away from the orphanage. I been living here for years plus having It ready for a sanctuary from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. My family and parents were big on supporting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I have always been the complete opposite. Plus unlike them I have always loved and supported muggle-borns and muggles. They hated the way I was so the summer before my brother took his first year at Hogwarts they sent me to live at an orphanage. It wasn't till a year ago I got hold of a wand and learned spells to find out what happened to my family. My parents were killed last year by Voldemort, my brother went Into hiding from Voldemort, and my aunt still works for Voldemort. I found out that Voldemort and his Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. So I'm sure my aunt Is at Hogwarts. **

**Ginny: Who are you?**

**Diamond: My names Diamond Nadia Malfoy. Daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Twin sister to Draco Malfoy. Niece to Bellatrix Lestrange. **

**Meanwhile Ron was so lost without the other Weasley's and without Harry and Hermione. He had to get out of Hogwarts too. And he did. He took the picture In the Room of Requirement and went In the secret passage the puffed In Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After Ron did protection spells against Death Eaters he sat down and cried as the memories of being here with his family, Harry, and Hermione came flooding. **

**Ron: Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day. How can I find my way home? Home is an empty dream. Lost to the night. Harry, I feel so alone. You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you. Whenever I call your name you're not anywhere. I'm trying to hold on. Just waiting to hear your voice. One word, just a word will do. To end this nightmare. When will the dawning break. Oh endless night. Sleepless I dream of the day. When you were by my side. Guiding my path. Harry, I can't find the way. I know that the night must end. And that the sun will rise.(Sang)**

**Draco walked Into the room**

**Draco: Weasley, It's good to see a familiar face**

**Ron jumped up from the couch**

**Ron: Draco?! What are you doing here?!**

**Draco: This Is where I been hiding. I already put protection spells around this place you just added more. It's all yours though. I was just about to leave. I have a twin sister I should have fought for and loved a long time ago. I'm ready to do that now. I missed too many years with her. I need to find her.**

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts In Voldemort's office**

**Bellatrix: My lord, with due respect, why would you choose that moneyless girl who use to date your enemy as your wife?**

**Voldemort: Anyone with a brain can see that girl Is gorgeous, beyond brilliantly smart, and extremely popular. Plus marrying the girl that Potter was going to marry Is a good way to hurt him even In the afterlife.**

**Bellatrix: But I thought-**

**Voldemort: You honestly thought I was going to marry you when they're all these breath taking teenage girls at Hogwarts?! You really are crazy!(Laughed)**

**For the first time ever she was going to strike her dark lord. But he beat her to It and blew her up. Voldemort summoned McGonagall. Soon she arrived.**

**McGonagall: Yes?**

**Voldemort: I have someone to find and I will be gone as long as I please. Let everyone know until I return Fenrir Greyback will be headmaster.**

**Meanwhile In the underground London**

**Diamond: Ginny, do you think there Is any way we can puff to your house and grab whatever supplies we can? I'll help. You grab the supplies and I'll guard. This Is one of the rules about living In this sanctuary. If we're going to survive we need to share resources. Anytime I allow someone to stay here and If there place Is safe they and I grab what they and we need. Your family already grabbed everything. But It wouldn't hurt to check. It's clear you do not come from a Death Eater family. So your place Is as safe as It can get. **

**Ginny: Okay, let's go **

**They puffed to the Weasley house. Diamond hid behind a tree as Ginny walked over to the house. But soon Voldemort and some Death Eaters puffed around her.**

**Voldemort: There you are girl. I knew you'd come here at some point. Where's your family? And where's Draco Malfoy?**

**Ginny: I know nothing of Draco Malfoy**

**Voldemort: Very well, burn the house down.**

**Ginny: No please!(Cried)**

**Dolohov seized her holding a knife against her throat. Ginny struggled as Yaxley pointed his wand at the house. But before Yaxley could do anything Draco ran over and hit both Yaxley and Dolohov with Petrificus Totalus. Ginny took off.**

**Voldemort: Damn traitor, just like your parents.**

**Draco: I consider It my highest honor**

**Voldemort: Seize him(Draco took off running)**

**Diamond: No!(Cried as she ran towards his direction)**

**Voldemort: Who Is that? Seize her!**

**The Malfoy twins ran towards each other. Draco fell on the ground as Voldemort stabbed him In the back.**

**Diamond: No!(Screamed as she ran over to him)**

**Voldemort: Seize them both(Diamond and Draco ran)**

**Diamond and Draco made It to the London underground without being seen.**

**Draco: Diamond(Laughed relivly) **

**He was so relived to see his twin sister again and he didn't think It would be this easy.**

**Diamond: You should have minded your own business!**

**Draco: It had to be someone's business **

**Diamond: Like everyone else this Is where I'll be hiding you. Where have you been hiding before.**

**Draco: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I let a friend hide there now. Ron Weasley. **

**Diamond: A passage between here and there Is a brilliant Idea. Plus I'm sure there's supplies there that we need. I'm going to go talk to Ron. Wait here.**

**She took off**

**Draco: Diamond!**

**Draco: What have I done to my sister? Why did I hear her voice Inside my head?(Said to himself)**

**Diamond made It to Number 12 Grimmauld Place safely. As soon as she walked In Ron walked over to her.**

**Diamond: Ron Weasley?**

**Ron: Yes, who are you? What are you doing here?**

**Diamond: I'm Diamond Malfoy Draco's twin sister. I'm responsible for keeping a lot of people safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters Including your sister Ginny and the rest of your family. I need your help. I need to create a passage between here and the sanctuary. I need you to stay here In case someone needs to come here. There are protections around this place right?**

**Ron: Yes**

**Diamond: Please say yes to what I said. Please help me. Help your family and the other Innocents. **

**Ron: Yes, I accept**

**Diamond: Thank you, I promise your family and friends will use the passage to visit you.**

**Ron: Where Is everyone hiding?**

**Diamond: The London underground**

**They formed a passage**

**Diamond: I must get back now. Thank you.**

**Diamond used the passage. When Diamond arrived back she saw Ginny standing next to Hermione.**

**Diamond: Ginny, thank goodness you made It back. I formed a passage between here and a place called Number 12 Grimmauld Place. **

**Ginny: Hermione and I know that place**

**Diamond: I figured, Ginny, your brother Ron has been hiding there since you ran from Hogwarts.**

**Ginny and Hermione both clutched their hearts relivly.**

**Ginny: Thank goodness he's safe**

**Diamond: Go see him**

**Ginny: No, Hermione's his girlfriend. She should see him first.**

**Hermione quickly ran through the passage. Draco walked over to Ginny.**

**Draco: Relax, I was Ron's first visitor. He Is safe and unharmed. **

**Ginny: My brother Is stronger than people think. He can look after himself.**

**Draco: So can you, you have that way about you.**

**Ginny: Does that surprise you?**

**Draco: Does It surprise you?(Smiled)**

**Ginny laughed and smiled**

**Ginny: No, If It did surprise you though what would you do about It?**

**Draco: I'm not as good as everyone thinks. I'm better.**

**He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart they both had a look of shock and awe.**

**Draco: That was…. Pleasant. Was It good for you too?**

**Ginny: I have to go(Said awkwardly) **

**She took off**

**Draco: Ginny wait!(Called)**

" **What's wrong with her? Why did she like kissing Draco? She just lost Harry. Why has she fallen for Draco?" thought Ginny. Hermione enjoyed what little time she had with Ron. But someone must have seen Diamond when she arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Because after an hour Hermione rushed back through the passage with bruises everywhere.**

**Arthur: Hermione! Are you alright?!**

**Hermione: I'm fine I promise(Out of breath)**

**Arthur: Tell me what happened**

**Hermione: Voldemort broke the shields around Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He Is coming with an army of Death Eaters. We have to warn everyone now. Right now.**

**Arthur: Alright, I'll warn everyone!**

**After Arthur warned everyone Draco came up with a plan. Ginny missed Harry with all her heart. But If she survives this she wants another chance at true love. She had to give Into her feelings with Draco. Draco grabbed Ginny's hands.**

**Draco: I'll make sure to draw them off(Rubbed Ginny's right cheek)**

**Draco: All of you wait a bit before exiting the other way.**

**Ginny: Okay**

**Draco kissed her forehead**

**Draco: That's my girl**

**He took off Into the passage. When Draco arrived Voldemort saw love In his eyes and laughed at Draco.**

**Voldemort: You think you're stronger on their side? How are you any better than you were? It's clear this Is the first time this coward truly loved a women and this Is his reward.**

**Draco: Stay away from her!**

**Voldemort hit Draco with a spell knocking him out. He sent Draco flying back through the passage just as everyone was about to leave. Ginny quickly ran to Draco kneeling by him.**

**Ginny: He Isn't breathing! He Isn't breathing!(Panicked)**

**Voldemort and his Death Eaters puffed In surrounding everyone. Bellatrix seized Hermione. **

**Hermione: What are you doing? Let me go!**

**Voldemort tried to pull Ginny away from Draco. She pushed him away from her and Draco.**

**Ginny: No! Don't touch him! How could you?!(Cried) **

**Percy: Why do you protect Draco Ginny? He's a monster!**

**Ginny: That monster tried to save our lives! He's changed! He was willing to die so we could all be free! I love him!**

**Draco slowly opened his eyes**

**Ginny: Are you okay?(Squeezed his right shoulder)**

**Draco: I'm fine, I love you**

**Voldemort: Come with me Ginny. You know It's where you belong.**

**Ginny stood up and spit In his face**

**Voldemort: I'm disappointed In you Ginny. Either way you're coming with me.**

**Voldemort: Take them all to Hogwarts(Said to his Death Eaters)**

**Soon they were all In the entrance courtyard at Hogwarts.**

**Voldemort: You will marry me Ginny**

**Ginny: Never!**

**McGonagall: Let her go Riddle(Said angrily) **

**Voldemort: You were supposed to take over after Dumbledore weren't you. Well, no one takes orders from you anymore Minerva they take orders from me.**

**Ginny: What did you do with my brother?!**

**Voldemort: Locked him In the Chamber of Secrets. He won't be getting out anytime soon.**

**Before anyone could do anything almost every student's parents were outside the shield and broke It down with spells. A battle begun. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan ran to Ginny to try to get her away from Voldemort. Seamus cried In pain as fire hit his left shoulder. A Death Eater hit Neville with Petrificus Totalus.**

**Hermione: Neville!(Cried) **

**Diamond sacrificed everything to protect these Innocent people. She knew a spell that would destroy Voldemort and any other Death Eater that Is at Hogwarts. It had to be casted by a blond female. The price of casting the spell would leave her unable to have children. But It was worth It and she could always adopt.**

**Diamond: Power of the sun. Gift me with your light. Shine into the dark. Restore our fading sight. Rise into the dawn. Blazing star so bright. Burn away the strife. And let my hope ignite. Let hope ignite.**

**She floated Into the air as yellow lights floated around her. Suddenly there was a bright yellow flash that destroyed Voldemort and all his Death Eaters. Because Nagini held Voldemort's soul she was destroyed too. Diamond floated weakly to the ground.**

**Draco: Diamond!(Caught her)**

**Draco: Sis?**

**She kissed his right cheek**

**Diamond: Hi(Smiled)**

**Draco breathed relivly **

**Draco: Are you okay?**

**Diamond: Yes(He helped her to her feet)**

**George: I need to rescue my brother.**

**Diamond knew Parseltongue and George didn't so she had to come with him. After Diamond spoke Parseltongue George and her screamed as they jumped down the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. When Diamond opened the snake door she stayed by the door as George entered. George saw Ron floating In the water unconscious. **

**George: Ron!(Said worriedly)**

**He quickly ran to Ron and dragged him out of the water.**

**George: Bro, come on wake up. Wake up, please.(Said worriedly) **

**George jumped back as Ron coughed up water.**

**George: You could have done that the other direction(Joked)**

**Ron breathed**

**George: How are you doing?**

**Ron: Thanks bro, you saved my life.**

**George: That's true, and no problem. I actually wouldn't have gotten down here without Diamond's help. **

**Ron: I'll tell her thanks when I see her. We have to stop Voldemort. **

**George: I would say easier said than done. But Diamond used some kind of spell that destroyed Voldemort, his snake, and all the Death Eaters. There was a price she had to pay though. But It was a price worth It for everyone. Anyone who values being fertile over safety for Innocents Is a fool. Can you stand?**

**Ron nodded yes. George helped him stand.**

**Ron: How are we going to get out of here? The Chamber of Secrets Is Apparition proof.**

**George: I'm sure Diamond has a plan. She's a brilliant girl. Come on, let's go see her.**

**They ran back to the door where Diamond was waiting.**

**Ron: So, how are we getting out of here?**

**Diamond: I told Draco, Ginny, and Neville to come down In an hour by broomsticks.**

**In an hour Ron hopped on Ginny's broom, Diamond hoped on Draco's, and George hoped on Neville's. After everything that happened In her life Diamond felt like she needed adventure and a fresh start. After Diamond said bye to her brother and everyone else she moved to Romania to study dragons. It was there she met Charlie Weasley. A year later Draco married Ginny and Charlie married Diamond and they adopted a girl they named Navra Elizabeth Weasley. 19 years later Draco and Ginny sent their son Harry Scorpius Malfoy to Hogwarts. When Navra Elizabeth was old enough she and her parents moved to Paris so Navra could go to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. **


End file.
